


Our Lives As No One Else Knows Them! (A dominant Tommy!)

by KahylanCorwin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahylanCorwin/pseuds/KahylanCorwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world is a mysterious place, where anything can happen! There is so much to this story that I hardly know where to begin, but I suppose the beginning would be the best place. Well actually… let me start at the beginning of my story for now, and maybe, just maybe, I can get you the other half…"</p>
<p>"Ahhh, having to go back and tell you about my elementary school years, kinda feels like a waste of time to me… Ug see I’m so impatient, even when trying to tell my own story!  Damn now I feel like shit. Ok seriously rein it in Adam…. They need to know everything, so that they understand!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Very long Story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first of all I do not own anything except for the original characters. This is purely a work of fiction! 
> 
> Second, this is my first story here, so comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome, also the beginnings are always the hardest for me, to please try to stick it out.... it will get better I promise!

"The world is a mysterious place, where anything can happen! There is so much to this story that I hardly know where to begin, but I suppose the beginning would be the best place. Well actually… let me start at the beginning of my story for now, and maybe, just maybe, I can get you the other half…"

"My story started in Indiana, where I was born… but you don’t really need that much information, so I’m going to jump ahead a few years. OK, deep breath! So who I am at home, and who I am in any public place are very different… almost like I have a split personality. But it’s more like my public persona is all an act (which I am very good at by the way!). Every time I step outside my bedroom, a protective wall of ice circles me… but as everyone knows ice gets cracks and melts; most of the time it’s a fairly impenetrable barrier between my true self, and the very harsh reality that the world provides. Unfortunately I learned at a very young age just how cruel the world can be. I was five years old, and it was my first day of kindergarten. I was ecstatic, and my parents were relieved as they could hardly keep my entertained for an hour before I found some kind of trouble…. I just had, and still do, a lot of extra energy and no real outlet." 

"Ahhh, having to go back and tell you about my elementary school years, kinda feels like a waste of time to me… Ug see I’m so impatient, even when trying to tell my own story! Damn now I feel like shit. Ok seriously rein it in Adam…. They need to know everything, so that they understand!  
So first day of kindergarten, I have this huge grin plastered on my face, and I’m so excited that as soon as I walk into my classroom I go around to each of my new classmates, saying… “Hi, I’m Adam, let’s be friends!” then proceeded to launch myself at them for a big bear hug."

"Can you see the complications of this plan of mine??? Well let’s just say I didn’t even make it two minutes before I was sent to the principal’s office, for a talk about ‘personal boundaries’, and since the classes first impression of me was to be terrified that I was going to maul them, well it was hard to make friends. Little did I know at the time that having the class think I was a bit too friendly was the least of my worries." 

"Jump to third grade… a new student named Sutan joined our class in the middle of the year, and I found that we had a lot in common. We both liked to have close contact with the people around us. So naturally we became fast friends, and the rest of the class practically went out of their way to avoid us… kinda like we had the plague or something. But it didn’t bother us very much, as we had each other to lean on. Well things got complicated when Sutan’s alter ego started to emerge, and one day Raja decided to kiss me in front of the entire class. Now no one but me knew that it was Raja and not Sutan, so naturally everyone was very disturbed by two boys kissing."

"The bullying got to be so horrific that my parents decided not only to pull me out of the school, but to move entirely! It was so unexpected, one day my parents just said, “You are not going to school today. Get all of your stuff out of your room and get into the car.” Late that same night I found myself in a strange room that was now my new ‘safety zone’ as my parents called it. A week later I found myself walking into a new elementary school, and my wall of ice was frozen into place. But alas my life is just not that simple… we did not move far enough away from my last school. Now you might think that California is a large enough place that a little eight year old would be able to disappear, well I did for a while, at least. I had finished out third grade, and had made it through the summer and now it was a few weeks into my fourth grade year. That’s when everything slowly started to REALLY fuck up!"


	2. Tommy and his Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tries to get Tommy to share his side of the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser.... for what is coming next... <3
> 
> Also this is all fiction! Nothing is real. Comments are welcome!

“Hey Tommy…. Earth to Tommy! Seriously dude, don’t make me take your coffee away!”

“What the Fuck!? Do not even think of threatening my coffee! What did it ever do to you?” 

“Tommy, I’m threatening you not your coffee.” Adam sighed. Trying to communicate with Tommy before 1pm was always a challenge especially before at least 3 coffees were in his system, 5 would be ideal but there just was not enough time… 

“Tommy Please!” Adam begged. “Everyone wants to know the other side of the story… your side! I can’t tell it for you, you have to do it.” 

“Why me? Have Sutan put something together for you… We both know he would love to add his “foundation” to the story.” Tommy wined. 

“Ugg, Tommy why do you have to be so difficult?! Seriously!” Adam tried to hold back the frustration in his voice; Tommy could be so damn stubborn when he wanted to. 

“You know damn well how I hate to write…. There is no way you are getting me behind a fucking computer, unless it’s for coffee, taco’s or plane tickets!” Tommy cursed out as he pushed his bangs aside for the umpteenth time so that he could sip his coffee. 

“Fine!” Adam exclaimed as his patience snapped. “If you won’t write it, will you dictate it to me so that I can get it down for everyone?” 

A thoughtful expression wafted over Tommy’s face as he pondered Adam’s question. “Well, I might be able to sit in a room long enough for you to get your story…. But only if I get to si…”

“Tommy!” Adam hissed out, cutting the other man’s sentence short. “Please….I want to start from the beginning, if you come out and start blabbing right now… well it wouldn’t be the beginning would it?” The sly smile that stole across Adam’s features was almost missed, but Tommy’s quick eyes caught the fleeting expression, and the heat that flared in his eyes made Adam chuckle soft and low. 

“So I will take that as a yes?!” Adam drawled out… “Meet me in half an hour and we will get to work!” 

Tommy’s only response was to huff into his coffee, as Adam walked out of the Café.


	3. Adam Pushes to Far for Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half an hour later after Tommy had successfully downed 6 coffees and was nursing his 7th, he wondered into the studio and sat down across from Adam who had his laptop balanced on his knees. After curling up in his favorite chair Tommy slowly started to talk...

Half an hour later after Tommy had successfully downed 6 coffees and was nursing his 7th, he wondered into the studio and sat down across from Adam who had his laptop balanced on his knees. After curling up in his favorite chair Tommy slowly started to talk...

“Fuck was the first word out of my mouth as a child… no one would be able to guess exactly all the twists and turns fucking destiny had coming my way! My home life sucked, by the age of 9, I had stolen my first car, at 13 my only “friends” were paper dealers, and I worked in a rough downtown bar. Middle school, well my father got it into his drunken head that I was the one doing drugs, and would send me to school after every inch of my body was covered in bruises, let’s just say most days I just never showed up.

One night while I was working in the bar, a stranger sat down on a stool and ordered a scotch on the rocks. Then instead of drinking it, pulled his shirt up and poured the contents of the glass I had handed him onto a bullet wound. I was so stunned that I just stood there and watched as the scotch mixed with blood and the man’s face grimaced in pain. After a few minutes he seemed to really notice me. At the time I was nursing 2 broken ribs, and trying to hide a spectacular black eye. Unfortunately nothing escaped his stern gaze; he knew instantly that I was a broken mess. 

“How old are you boy?” He asked in a voice that didn't seem to belong to him. Slowly I slid over my ID, which showed a picture of me, over the name Collin Dwyer, and stated that my age was 19. He took the ID and studiously examined it, then slowly slid it back over the counter to me. “Well son, you know what you are doing, I’ll give you that. But anyone with more than a basic knowledge of counterfeit documents will know that this is not your true ID.” The man ground out. 

“Well what’s important is that I know who I am, but have no idea who you might me, and my boss takes a special interest in me so if I send a nod in the right direction….” I softly hedged. 

The man just threw back his head and laughed. “You got talent boy! I think that I might have a use for you after all!” He spluttered out as I reached behind me and grabbed a modified .24 caliber hand gun and held it in his face. “Easy son, I don’t want any trouble!” the man said as he placed both of his hands on the counter. “Tell me your real name, and I will let this little incident slide, especially when that thing is only loaded with paint balls!” he calmly stated. 

I quickly hid my surprise, how in the hell did he know that it was loaded with paint balls? Only the boss and I knew that the gun specially modified so that I could use it if anyone caused me trouble. But the shock of being made so easily caused me to inadvertently provide the man with my real name. 

“Tommy” I squeaked out as I cursed myself for letting him get the better of me. 

“Toommmy” The guy seemed to role my name around his mouth, trying it out, making sure that he was getting the real deal this time. “Tommy my boy! I think that we can provide each other with an opportunity that will make both our lives better. Would you let me teach you the tricks of the trade of truly surviving in this world?”   
My suspicious squinty gaze that was full of defiance, only made him laugh for real this time, the man truly knew how to get on my nerves!   
………  
………  
……....

“Tommy Jo! Hey you can’t just leave me hanging… come on! Even I have never heard exactly what happened with this guy….” 

“NO, NO Adam, I have told you before that what happened next is something that I can never talk about with anyone! All you need to know is that I lived with him for the remaining year and a half of middle school, in which he provided me with a different kind of education.”

“Not that excuse again!” Adam fussed! “Come on Tommy Jo it’s me, Adam remember? …. I will buy you all the coffee you want for the next 12 months if you tell me what you learned during that elusive year and a half!” 

Adam was about to open his mouth again, to provide another bribe, but quickly changed tactics when he saw the blank mask fall into place, and the light quickly fade from Tommy’s expressive chocolate eyes. There was nothing to be done when Tommy went into “Robot Mode” as Adam called it.


	4. Adam's Hands are Covered in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's hands are covered in blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so short... but I just had to post it!

“A few weeks into 4th grade, I am actually enjoying myself, the teacher is great anything controversial is banned in that classroom; it was my “safe zone” at school. But nothing that good can last… I should have known better! One Friday afternoon, I left late after helping my amazing teacher with a project she wanted to present to the class on Monday. This project was going to be killer; I was so excited that I could hardly sit still through the weekend. Little did I know just how “killer” this project actually was… Monday morning I was sitting in my usual seat at the front of the class next to the large window. The teacher had walked in and was writing her notes on the whiteboard, getting everything perfect for her presentation but she never started talking…”

“Glass exploded behind me, and twin searing lines suddenly appear on the sides of my head an inch or so above my ears. Glass rains down on me from all directions, cutting and biting through soft cloth and skin. I hold my head in my hands, and watch as my teacher slowly falls to the floor with 2 blood stains protruding from her chest…. Slowly I reached for her, but my eyes caught on outstretched hands that were covered in blood…. My blood, then the world went dark the red metallic running down my arms and face was all I remembered for a while.” 

"Screams, loud unending milk curdling screams, slowly filtered through my mind… I had no idea where they were coming from… but I wanted them to stop. My head was pounding, and behind my eyelids all I saw was a horrible red." 

“Adam, baby! Adam! You need to stop screaming! Come on sweetie, come back to Momma Raja.” A soft voice whispered over and over again. 

"My mind was in a haze, the screaming was all around me, I really just wanted it to stop … my head was starting to throb. I tried to tell them to “Shut up” but nothing came out. That’s when I realized the pain ripping through my throat, and my vocal cords trying to save themselves from total destruction, by just not vibrating at all… it sounded like the horrible screamo bands (no offence intended). Once I figured out I was the one screaming… I had no idea why my brain was trying to turn my throat inside out, and just could not stop; I had no control over my body."


End file.
